Clubbing
by LotteLovesLemons
Summary: future and past meet what wil happen?


**Ok ****so I have really bad writers block for my other story that it a JxL so when looking through some pairings today I found Sirius and Hermione. I found this pairing really interesting and came up with an idea for a one shot so I hope you like this for it is my first one-shot. I may not be my last if you're my lovely reads review and tell me how it is. ;-p Thanks **

** Disclaimer! I only own the idea not all the characters. LOL**

**P.S Harry is a girl not a boy Harry is a shortening for Harryet**

'Harry! Come on down you don't look that bad.' Hermione yelled to her best friend.

'But my hair it looks a total mess, how do you expect me to go clubbing looking like a total mess?' Harryet yelled. Harryet was a tall 18 year old who stood at 5,9 and had recently graduated healer training. She had Jet black hair and almond shaped emerald green eyes. Her messy black hair came half way down her back. She had a fear of dementors a love for werewolf's, and had a soft spot for misbehaving. This was not going to be good when she started teaching Defence against the dark arts in September. Harryet hated being called Harryet so everyone called her Harry.

Hermione on the other hand was known for being bookish and quiet. She had sleek brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was also known to be short tempered and that it was a very bad idea to cross her when she was trying to do something. Hermione stood at a massive 5,2, and hated being told she was short. She had a habit of telling anyone who said she was short that she was only vertically challenged. Hermione was older than harry by four months. Being a born in late march and harry being born in late July, the two girls often had arguments. 'oh just get your ass into gear already, will you. You hair is always messy its genetic. Blame your father not me just put it into a pony tail. OK' Hermione was beginning to get bored waiting.

' FINE!' Harry yelled.

2 minuets later Harry came down the stairs of 12 Grimnaled place (A.N have I spelt that right?). The two girls walked out the door to the waiting taxi. Harry was wearing a short black skirt with black ballerina shoes, and her Emerald green tank top that matched her eyes and her hair was tied up in a messy bun at the back of her head. While Hermione was wearing a red heals with a black mini skirt and a red strap top. Both wearing light makeup.

Climbing gracefully out of the cab, they walked to the club entrance, with swaying hips. Once inside the girls walked to the bar and ordered two vodkas and red bulls. They sat and talked for a few minuets sipping at their drinks when a tall blond walked over, his eyes the colour or the ocean. He asked Harry and Hermione if they would like to join him and his three mates. 'Hey, um I was wondering if you and your friend her would like to com and sit with me and my mates' he pointed over to were two guys and a girl sat having a laugh and a drink.

'sure' replied Hermione ' it's just we promised a friend of ours that we would meet her here'

'Heya, how's you lot?' asked a blubbery red head, with sparkly brown eyes and a load of freckles'. The girl had on a pair of jeans and a green tank top that showed of her toned arms. Her toned arms were enquired by playing Qudditch so much. Well that is bound to happen when you play professionally.

'oh hey red, nice of you to finally turn up. Me and harry are fine' Hermione replied.

'isn't Harry a guys name?' asked the blond blue eyed man that had turned up just before the redhead.

'Oh yea, it is its like I get called red cause my hair is red. Harry is Harry cause she doesn't like her real name. which if I say I am liable to get vodka thrown in my face. Which I have to say will hurt my eyes.' Laughed the red head.

'Oh, well my name is Remus and over there are James, Lily and Sirius if you three would still like to join us. ' Remus asked. There was a collective intake of breath from all the girls.

'OMG, do you think it is them?' Harry asked

'God I hope not' replied Hermione 'I mean that would be down right strange'

'What are you three talking about?' Remus asked.

'Oh its just we know a Remus, and a Sirius, a Lily and a James. The only problem is that they are all dead.' Replied red

'oh, I am sorry if you don't want to come over then I will go' Remus began to leave.

'No, we will come it was a few years back so we are all over it anit that right Hermione, Ginny. ?' said Harry urgently.

'Yea, we will come' Replied Hermione with a smile.

Harry and Remus got on really well. And so did Hermione and Sirius. James and Lily talked to Ginny most of the time. Harry made Remus dance with her, which really turned him on. And Sirius dragged Hermione out to dance witch just made them both want to fine a room. At 1 in the morning Ginny announced that she had to go. So after saying goodbye to her friends and her new friends, she left.

About an hour later Lily said that they really needed to go, that they really had to fined somewhere to stay. Harry looked up, 'there is more that enough room at my place if ya wanna stay a couple on nights. I mean you can even have your own bedroom each if ya wanted to and I would still have room for more people to stay.' Harry finished with a smile that reminded Lily of James.

'Are you sure?, I mean these three can be a handful at the best of times.' Joked Lily.

'course I am sure, I Mean you are all Wizards or in your case a witch, right?' Harry asked

'how did you figure that one out?' Lily asked

'Um… I saw your wand in you bag earlier when you went to buy the drinks.' Harry said with a sheepish smile.

'Oh, so I am guessing that you two are witches then?' Lily asked.

'Of course we are. I am guessing none of you are Quidditch fans then.' Harry stated

'Quidditch, are you joking James loves it so does Sirius and Remus!' exclaimed Lily.

'Then how come you didn't recognise Ginny?' Hermione asked

'what do you mean?' James replied with a look of worry.

'Well Ginny plays seeker for the Ireland squad. She's the best seeker in years.' Replied Harry.

'No she isn't' Sirius looked alarmed.

'What year is it?' asked Hermione

'the year is 1978, but what that has to do with anything we don't know' Lily said looking at the two girls strangely.

'Its not 1978 anymore. Its 1998 and has been since January 1st.' said Hermione.

'Um… you guys and you Lily have to come with us now!' Harry's voice became urgent and slightly scary, with worry.

'Why?' Sirius asked

'Me and Hermione will explain. Come on to my house. NOW!' exclaimed Harry.

Once out side the club Harry whistled for a cab. The cab pulled up and asked were they were going which harry replied with 'Grimnaled Place please'. The cab drove to the colder sack on the out side of London. Everyone climbed out the cab and Harry paid.

'This way, its number 12.' Harry said leading the way to a house that had sprung up between houses number 11 and 13. Unlocking the door Harry lead them all inside. She lead the five others to the kitchen were she stat them down.

'Kreature! Come here Please. I need you to make some coffee and tea for six please.' Harry called to the warm room. A house elf appeared out or nowhere. Bowed the Harry and set about making tea and coffee.

Harry sat down. ' my name is Harryet Lillian Potter, I am 18 years of age I was born to James Potter and Lilt Potter on the 31st of July 1980. Hermione was born to John and Amy Granger on the 29th of March and Is now 19. Welcome to my home that was passed to me by Sirius Leo Black when he died just over 3 years ago. Remus Lupin died at the end of our 7th year at Hogwarts. My parents were murder by Volodmort when I was 16 months old. I grew up with my aunt and uncle. I moved out just after my 17th birthday. '

Lily was crying and James was trying to comfort her. 'Don't worry I have dealt with it all many months ago it no longer bothers me.' Harry said. 'I have always had someone to look after me when I needed help. You don't have to cry I am fine. Honest'

'R…Really' Hiccupped Lily. Harry nodded.

'your al welcome to stay if you want to.' Harry said. Harry lent across the table and rubbed Lily's arm. This showed and awful lot of cleavage, which turned Remus on, just by looking at it.

Hermione and Sirius had been sat next to each other. Under the table Hermione's hand kept rubbing him. Meanwhile Sirius was working his fingers under Hermione's cotton knickers. 'Hermione stop torturing the poor guy and take him to your room. Because I really don't like when your Horny you drive me demented. Now go!' Harry said with a smirk on her lips.

'Hey do you mind keeping out of my head Harry I like to keep things like that a secret. ' Hermione had gone bright red but had taken Sirius by the hand and begun to lead him up to her room.

'Oh and please don't forget to use a silencing charm, as well as a protection charm we don't need a repeat of last time!' The smirk just grew wider as Hermione grew redder.

'This way I will show you three to your rooms.' Harry said with a sly smile.

Leading the three up the stairs Harry left James and Lily at a door with a double bed. Hearing the door lock Harry took Resumes Hand and took him up a floor. Shutting the door behind her and locking it Harry began to kiss Remus.

Meanwhile Sirius had Hermione pinned against a wall. Slipping his fingers up her top and behind her back to unhook her bra and remove her top. Not stopping kissing her he lead her the bed and laid her down kissing his way down her neck and then over her collarbone and then the valleys between her large breasts.

Hermione pulled Sirius's top of and began to drag her hands up and down his body. Over his toned muscles, rubbing his nipples. Sirius began to suck her right breast and massaging the left with his hand. With his free hand he found the hem of her skirt and began to drag it down. Finally pulling her skirt and knickers off of her. Hermione was struck with the thought that Sirius was way to over dressed. So she began to undo his belt buckle and she pulled down his jeans and red boxers. Placing her warm hand on his member she began to rub him up and down. Sirius was groaning and was sure he was about to come so he pulled her hand off of his member and moved his head down to her already wet and hot centre. Sucking her and tasting her was like heaven. Putting his tongue in her Hermione bucked her hips . Pulling away Hermione groaned in disappointment. Sirius positioned himself over her Entrance and pushed inside. _God she is sooo tight and warm_. He slowly began to thrust in and out of her and she meet every thrust With her own.

Sirius pulled out of her and rolled over to stare in to her face. He will never forget that face.

The End .

Please Read and review. Love coolcrewzsz


End file.
